


Giri choco

by littleLuciernaga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/littleLuciernaga
Summary: Giri choco (義理チョコ, literally, "obligation chocolate")A short story revolving around unrequited Valentines and easy solutions.





	Giri choco

Tradition usually has a boy be the one to receive chocolate, but if there’s someone who doesn’t care much for established rules and norms, it’s Natsume Sakasaki.

Such is the reason he feels nothing but pride when he hears from the hallway the cascade of gifts flowing out of Anzu’s shoe locker--the producer steps back with a startled gasp as she sees a mountain of assorted candies, stuffed animals, letters and charms fall from the cubicle and in front of her feet.

It wasn’t all Natsume’s doing, though. As much as he would’ve liked to be the sole person responsible of such an overwhelming amount of gifts, he’d only made his own contributions with a fair amount of jewelry and store-bought chocolate proudly signed with his extravagant wishes and messages, but the rest was...well, literally everyone else he knew from school. Gifts ranging from ridiculously expensive snacks to simple homemade crafts gave themselves away enough to tell, even if some of them were too bizarre to be considered Valentine’s days gifts.

All that says at the end, though, is that his little kitten is beloved. There’s no way he can be left behind now, as he knows he’s the one who likes her the most; so he steps from behind the lockers, a confident smile clear in his face before approaching her.

“Well, well. Starting the day with a blast, are we _not_?”

“Sakasaki-kun?” Anzu looks up, clearly still recovering from the locker’s surprise as she’s barely started putting some of the smaller snacks into her bag. She looks between him and the gifts, unsure what to do. “Um. Sorry, I’m kind of stuck right now with all of this...”

“That’s _alright._ ” Natsume tells her, quickly kneeling down to help her pick some of the mess up. Getting a clearer look at some of the candy, he feels a little self conscious at the quality of his own gifts, but keeps it to himself, only glaring the slightest at the high-class chocolate that had the names of the rich kids written all over it--playing dirty, as usual. He hands over some of it, chuckling to hide his disdain.

“It seems you’ve come to break all the rules of the day, look at all of _this_.”

“I know...” Anzu laughs in disbelief. “I didn’t expect this at all. I made sure to make some chocolate for everyone, but after all of this I can’t help but feel I didn’t do enough.”

“ _Nonsense_ ,” Natsume quickly assures, “I know for a fact that anything you did will surely be full of _magic_. Everybody will be glad to have some of it.”

As usual, Anzu can only laugh nervously at the flirting. Natsume doesn’t let it stop him, though, as his smile becomes devious.

“By the way...'everyone' you just mentioned includes _me_ , right?”

“Mhm, yes it does.” Anzu easily says, as if already expecting him to ask. She’s soon reaching into her bag. “Again, it’s really not much at all, but...happy valentine’s day.”

Natsume reaches expectantly as Anzu places a very simple box into his hands; little lighting bolts on a green plaid pattern and a bow. She smiles sheepishly as it leaves her hands.

“I hope I may continue working well and getting along with Switch as always, and that you all enjoy your chocolates together.”

Natsume feels his heart drop a little.

“For... _Switch_?”

“Yes, of course I wouldn’t forget you guys, and the pattern was pretty easy, thankfully! I think the ones for Akatsuki gave me the most trouble...”

...Oh, her gifts are all divided between units.

Well--that’s to be expected, right? Anzu would have to personalize over twenty boxes of chocolate if she wanted to do something for each and every single classmate she’s close with, and such a fact makes Natsume’s slight disappointment ease up a little. He smiles, even if belatedly, and laughs coolly.

“Of course, little kitten. You already have thanks on behalf of the unit...and especially mine. May you continue having a wonderful Valentine’s _day_.”

Anzu’s smiles as she finishes putting away her gifts, and the arrival of some of their other classmates marks Natsume’s time to gracefully walk away and resume his own day.

 

\---

 

“ _Ugghhh_.”

Later in the clubroom, Natsume sits alone in front of the tv, going through the single-player mode in what looks like some sort of racing game. Tsumugi has snacks with Sora by the table and looks away from his chocolates to later lean over back to the younger boy, whispering.

“He’s still cranky…?”

Sora is so distracted with undoing his candy's wrappings he barely notices Tsumugi’s question; he looks over his shoulder as soon as he registers it.

“Hmm...just a little.”

It’s obvious enough, but another sound of disgruntlement from their leader proves it further. Tsumugi only needs to think about the reason a little before smiling the slightest.

“Ohh...it’s about Anzu-chan, right?”

“Hm...yup, that must be it!" Sora replies, easily. "Since they’re classmates, Master got to see her hanging out with everyone else all day, and seeing he wanted chocolate for himself pretty badly must've been like rubbing salt on the wound…?”

“First of all, I can hear you both whispering over _there_ ,” Natsume loudly goes, turning from the game screen he just paused. “Second, I did not want anything from her. I got chocolate before everyone else, so I’m doing just _fine_.”

“It’s okay to admit your true feelings, you know!” Tsumugi tells him, showing off one of the small, bolt-covered chocolates. “See, these are for all of us and that’s what makes you feel a little lonely in retrospect, doesn’t it? Since the box is already small enough and you also have to share it?”

Natsume’s glare pierces through him.

“ _Don’t make me go over there and shove that whole box down your throat, senpai_.”

“So mean!” Tsumugi yelps, backing away the slightest, “Why can’t you be the cute type of tsundere??”

Natsume throws a pillow his way, and though Tsumugi barely manages to dodge and keeps on yelping and whining, that already seems to do enough to lighten the mood in the room. Sora has a merry laugh to himself before offering to play with Natsume to calm things down, and thankfully, that seems to do the trick.

Rehearsal--or rather, Valentine’s break, goes by peacefully enough.

 

 --

 

Getting a chance to vent out frustrations at Tsumugi and playing with Sora has certainly helped Natsume’s mood.

A little feeling of bitterness--not _loneliness_ , mind you, lingers as he walks out of the clubroom on his own, but there really isn’t much that can be done about it. He moves a little slower than usual, but stops himself when he comes across the lockers and sees the last person he expected to still be there:

Frozen before his own locker and staring at it while clutching his bag, Tsumugi almost looks like a ghost. It’s tempting to just walk past him, but Natsume admits to himself he has nothing better to do. With a sigh and a clutch of his own bag, he calls out.

“I thought you’d be home or at the library already, _senpai_.”

“Ah-” Tsumugi goes, jumping a little. He turns to blink at Natsume, a nervous laugh escaping him.

“Natsume-kun...and I thought you’d still be at the clubroom.”

“I didn’t feel like being there--” he catches himself before saying “alone” and stops to clear his throat. “--err, _anymore_. I have better things to do right now.”

“Clearly.” Tsumugi smiles, for once, not taking a perfect chance to point out the flimsy lie and how obviously he contradicted himself. Natsume notices as much, frowning at him.

“What are you doing here still... did you forget where your shoes are, or _something_?”

“No, I...um.” He looks down, sheepish. A confused Natsume looks at the lockers, and it sort of hits him when he recognizes exactly where they stand:

The locker before him isn’t actually Tsumugi’s; just the area for the third-years, particularly class 3-A.

Even though Natsume already has a little idea of who it belongs to, Tsumugi’s far-off expression reveals it all.

“I was just thinking…” Tsumugi starts, quietly and airily, “For two years, I've had this sort of routine where I started saving up since New Year's to get the best chocolate I could afford. So I wouldn’t look too cheap when Valentine’s day came, you know? and though it wasn’t necessary for me to do anything at all for him... it just felt right.”

Natsume quiets down, painfully and fully understanding what--or rather _who_ he talks about. Without looking at him, he nods along the explanation.

“...Did you do it again this _year_?”

Tsumugi’s nod is tight, and Natsume can only sigh. He clearly doesn’t like thinking about this old and persisting relationship of Tsumugi's, but it’s not like he doesn’t understand. Giving your all for someone who isn’t in a position to return it as strongly and probably will never be is something that, like it or not, he can certainly relate to.

“Well, the day isn’t over _yet_.” He tells Tsumugi, trying hard to sound neutral. “It still counts, even if he doesn’t see it until _tomorrow_.”

It’s pretty obvious Tsumugi didn't expect a word--much less advice out of Natsume, so all he can do after giving him an incredulous look is laugh. It’s quiet, but actually sincere.

“No, that’s…not possible. I would feel silly if I just left it here like some shy fan. I don’t even know why I bought the chocolate in the first place, it was just an impulse-bought.”

Natsume nods along.

“That sounds like a huge waste, then.”

“I know.” Tsumugi says, smiling sadly. “It is.”

The conversation could’ve ended right there, but an uncomfortable feeling bubbling inside him doesn’t let Natsume walk away just yet. He finds himself glaring at the locker before turning to Tsumugi.

In what feels like his stupidest impulse yet, he sighs and extends his hand towards his senior.

“ _Here_.”

A beat.

Tsumugi stares blankly.

"Uh-” He blinks. “Do you want me to put my hand over yours, or-?”

“No, stupid--” Natsume growls, his cheeks red with exasperation. “I’m not training you for a dog show, _god._ ”

“Then what is it?”

Wow. He really needs to spell it out? Natsume makes a wider gesture with his extended hand, his expression growing redder still.

“The chocolate, _mojako_.” He says, glaring. “If you already feel so stupid for not having someone to give it in person, you might as well not let it go _bad_.”

The second he’s able to process what Natsume suggests,  Tsumugi’s cheeks go red.

“W-Wait, but!” He stammers, already scandalized, “I don’t even know what kind of chocolate you like so I couldn't buy accordingly! Plus, doing something like this considering what day it is--”

“It’s fine, who cares about the intentions of it?” Natsume insists--walking closer, which makes Tsumugi walk backwards on impulse. “Just give it to me _already_.”

“But tradition-”

“What are you, _eighty_?!”

“I’m not mentally ready!”

They’re pretty much making a scene right now, and were they aware of it, they’d probably get self conscious at the amount of students passing by and walking around their argument to avoid interrupting what was sure to be a lover's quarrel on Valentine's day. Things come to a halt when Tsumugi accidentally backs himself against the lockers and Natsume stands right in front of him, his hand still extended and almost jabbing into Tsumugi's chest.

“ _Listen_ ,” Natsume tells him, already out of breath and so set on getting the chocolate he barely remembers why he even wants it anymore. “I’m only saying this because--we both win this way.”

“What do you mean-??” Tsumugi squeaks, almost panicky for his current position. It is then that Natsume actually notices the proximity in which they’re in and actually backs off a little, flushed at his own forcefulness.

“Because... _well._ ” He sighs, needing a deep breath to calm down. He looks down, embarrassed when he realizes what he needs to say to convince him:

The truth.

“Because...I did want chocolate for _myself._ And you want a recipient, _so_ …”

Though Tsumugi has plenty room to move now, he doesn’t do so right away.

He just stares at Natsume, who now seems so genuinely vulnerable and has backed himself into such an uncomfortable situation he doesn’t quite know what to do with that.

After a few moments, he just nods.

“...Okay, then.”

Natsume doesn’t respond right away. He doesn’t really get a chance to, as he’s presented right away with a simple box; it’s not luxurious, but the handmade bow on top already gives it stronger implications. He looks up and expects to see Tsumugi’s sheepish or guilty expression, but what he finds is different:

Instead of a shaky smile, it’s all softness. Tsumugi looks at him with a small grin and slightly flushed cheeks, as if he saw in Natsume the face of the actual person he bought the gift for.

Such an expression makes Natsume feel so off-guard he feels his own cheeks heat up again.

“What’s up with that _face_ \--”

“What face?” Tsumugi asks, grinning a little more. “I’m just looking at you.”

“Yeah, _right_.” Natsume goes, rolling his eyes to hide his embarrassment. He finally reaches, not snatching the chocolate just to save the careful wrapping. “I’ll be taking these now, I _guess_.”

“Mm, Happy Valentines! I hope you enjoy them.” Tsumugi grins, seeming already very relieved with getting the candy out of his hands--and moreso, with where it was going.

“I doubt it.” Natsume looks down as he retorts, unconvincingly. That only makes Tsumugi laugh again, hands behind his back.

“Yes, yes... Say, are you still going home?”

The sudden shift in mood makes Natsume hesitate before answering.

“...I guess. _Why_?”

The vague answer seems to be what Tsumugi expected. He hums before speaking up.

“Well...I was going to head back to the library since my house will be empty until late today, so I was wondering if you’d like to join me there? I know you said you have better things to do, but I can make tea and we could share the chocolates we ended up getting, maybe.”

Such a bold claim takes Natsume back even more. The nervous and even melancholic Tsumugi from just a bit ago is so utterly replaced he feels even a little unreal by now, but… it’s not like it’s a bad thing.

It’s weird as hell, yeah, but it’s certainly better than feeling like he’d have to spend the rest of the day behind an old crush’s shadow--and he supposes it's the same for Tsumugi.

After not replying for a bit, Natsume sighs in a showy, heavy manner.

“I _suppose_ I can make some time.” He goes, as if it is such a chore. “Sure. I want to go to the secret room, _though_.”

Tsumugi practically beams at that, already moving forward.

“Got it, then! ” He looks back. “And, Natsume-kun?”

“Yeah?”

Tsumugi’s smile is gentle.

“Let’s do this again next year if we’re still feeling the same.”

It’s probably just a passing suggestion, but Natsume can’t help but actually make a mental note to  keep it in mind.

Something tells him that even by next year, with Tsumugi graduated, this will somehow be the case; obligation chocolate for an obligated recipient.


End file.
